In locomotives, off-highway vehicles (e.g., mine trucks), and other large commercial vehicles, the trend has been to at least partially computerize (electronically control) the vehicle to improve vehicle performance. As part of this process, it is typically the case that various data items are displayed to an operator of the vehicle, to convey information about how the vehicle is being electronically controlled, or to otherwise provide information about vehicle operations.
In certain vehicles, to the extent vehicle operations information is electronically displayed at all, it is through small, dedicated-purpose LCD or LED units, such as 7-segment LED modules or strip-type monochrome LCD units. For example, a current speed of a vehicle may be displayed on an LCD unit instead of using an analog speedometer. In other, more advanced vehicles, information is displayed on one or more general-purpose display screens, e.g., LCD screens (such as those used as computer monitors or GPS units) or small CRT units. The display screen is typically built into a vehicle dashboard, to avoid interfering with the operator's line of sight through the front windscreen of the vehicle.
General-purpose LCD screens are easy to adapt for displaying vehicle operations data. However, especially for situations where complex data is displayed, or where many data items are displayed at the same time, it is difficult for the vehicle operator to simultaneously read and comprehend the displayed information, control the vehicle, and pay attention to what is happening external to the vehicle. In most cases, the operator momentarily abandons his oversight of external conditions in favor of reading the display screen. This may be dangerous, and even then it may be difficult for the operator to identify and comprehend the data items that are most of interest to the operator. These instances impair the driver's situational awareness. Additionally, if the driver has to navigate the vehicle while looking through a windscreen not near the display screen, e.g., a rear window, it may be impossible for the operator to view the information on the display screen at all.